Catch basins are large concrete structures buried in the ground and used to collect drainage water. They typically have an opening in one side wall to which may be coupled an outflow or outlet pipe of a drainage system. A trap is often provided at the opening in order to prevent floating pollutants, such as gas, oil, leaves and branches, from entering the outlet pipe and possibly plugging the pipe. Such catch basin traps may also provide a water “plug” for preventing sewer gases from entering the catch basin from the outlet pipe. This reduces offensive odors in the area of the catch basin. Such catch basin traps are typically associated with the side wall of a catch basin. They generally have an inlet for receiving drainage water from the interior of the catch basin, an outlet for passing the drainage water to an outlet pipe located outside of the catch basin, and a pathway for the drainage water between the inlet and the outlet.
Typically, a rigid connector is provided at the outlet for coupling to the outlet pipe. Such an outlet pipe connector is often formed integrally with the body of the catch basin trap, and so is made from the same rigid material as the rest of the catch basin trap. The outlet pipe connector is typically adapted to slidably receive the inlet end of the outlet pipe therearound with a sealing friction fit, and the coupling is maintained by the ground that is put over the outlet pipe during installation. Catch basin traps are often configured with outlet pipe connectors that will extend perpendicular to the side wall of the catch basin when installed. In some cases catch basin traps are configured with outlet pipe connectors which are angled downwards for mating with downwardly angled outlet pipes.
Generally speaking, prior art catch basin traps tend to work well when installed properly and as intended by the manufacturer, however, they may be prone to failure when installed improperly. For example, in installations of such prior art catch basin traps where the ground has not been properly prepared and compacted prior to setting the catch basin and/or laying the outlet pipe, the outlet pipe and/or the catch basin may move relative to one another as the ground under one or both settles. This relative movement of the outlet pipe and/or the catch basin results in the outlet pipe becoming damaged or decoupled from the catch basin trap, or the pipe connecting section of the catch basin trap cracks, breaks or is sheared completely off of the catch basin trap. The result of any one of these failures is leakage of drainage water from inside the catch basin to outside of the catch basin into the ground at the location of the failed coupling between the outlet pipe and the catch basin trap.
Examples of prior art drains, catch basins, and catch basin traps include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 142,671; RE5,920; 459,440; 5,22,351; 788,721; 1,035,480; 1,237,068; 1,654,247; 1,654,803; 1,693,977; 1,758,318; 1,889,601; 2,086,154; 2,263,259; 2,550,400; 2,550,401; 2,745,510; 2,749,303; 3,789,987; 4,261,823; 4,522,533; 5,101,849; 5,433,845; 5,575,925; 5,372,714; 5,683,577; 5,746,911; 5,753,115; 5,820,762; 5,849,181; 5,980,740; 6,126,817, 6,132,603; 6,749,746; and 7,686,961; and Canadian Pat. Nos. 717,806; and 730,502.
Examples of prior art couplings used in other fields include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,529; 3,727,953; 4,793,728; 4,846,510; and 4,846,510; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2015-0114503; and 2016-0116090.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improvements in catch basin traps. What is desired therefore, is a catch basin trap which overcomes at least the above described problem associated with prior art catch basin traps.